


Feels like a coming of age

by bangyababy



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: Sometimes you can go home.





	Feels like a coming of age

**Author's Note:**

> September Drarry Discord Drabble challenge. The prompt was return to Hogwarts, 191 words. Thanks to maesterchill for the beta <3

They’d told him he could come earlier. A note had come wrapped around the leg of a small white owl that could have been Hedwig. Harry had read the note more than once just to pet the owl a little longer. He had written back that he’d rather take the train. 

He boards the train just before it leaves, waiting until the thin crowd of students get on before he slips onto the last train car. It isn’t hard to find an empty carriage, and for that Harry is shamefully grateful. Even so, every time someone passes by he finds himself hoping they will open it, hoping it will be Ron and Hermione fresh-faced and grinning from what they think is a sneaky snog in the luggage cart. But they are already waiting at Hogwarts. 

When the door does open, Harry is surprised to see a familiar face. Draco Malfoy is just as surprised as he is. 

“Wait!” Harry cries when Draco rears back. Draco pauses. “You can sit.” 

Draco hesitates but sits across from Harry. “Thanks.” It’s quiet but strong. 

Harry leans back. Somehow it feels like a homecoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com/post/178454249105/feels-like-a-coming-of-age)


End file.
